1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to slate or tablet computers and more particularly relates to combining slate computers together to form a single display and user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slate computers, also known as tablet computers or tablet PCs, are becoming more common due to their small size, easy portability, and simple user interface. Often slate devices integrate a touch screen interface so that input devices such as a keyboard or mouse become optional. The display for a slate is often configured on the same surface as the touch screen so that a user simply touches a portion of the display to input or manipulate data. In some instances a stylus or other tool may be used to control the touch screen interface. In the interest of minimizing weight and size, slates are often provided in a very slim design where the display and touch screen interface occupy an entire face of the device. Today slate-type devices also include devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), and the like.
Slates typically operate similar to a normal personal computer or laptop in that various applications, operating systems, and interfaces, may be installed into memory and may be run by a processor on the slate. However, the very advantage provided by a slate computer, its small size and portability, can also limit its useful in situations where a larger display is needed or desired. Although some slates may be configured to connect to and output its display to a larger monitor or other device, a larger monitor or display is not always available.